Voice calling systems generally utilize at least two personal computers (PCs) communicating through a communication network. In particular, a first PC may send a stream of video calling data through the communication network to a second PC. The first PC, however, sends out the video calling data at a communication rate without having any knowledge of the communication rate capability (e.g., data transfer rate or data routing rate) of the communication network. Accordingly, when the first PC is transmitting video calling data to the communication network faster than the network can adequately route the data, a network element in the communication network may try to store some of the video calling data in a short-term memory buffer. However, network elements generally have limited memory to store the overflow of video calling data and when the memory buffer is completely utilized, the network elements purge the data. Accordingly, the second PC may receive only portions of the video calling data stream such that video images displayed on the second PC appear “choppy” or discontinuous. Further, because the video calling data being transmitted through the communication network does not have “priority routing status”, portions of the video calling data stream may reach the second PC in an untimely manner, resulting in video images that appear “choppy” or discontinuous.